No Strings
by eblonde
Summary: Set in Season 1. Kurt takes Jane out to a seafood restaurant. Turns out, Jane is allergic to seafood...


**Hello again! This is for my bingo square 'Allergic Reaction'. This is set early season 1.**

**Little whump, little fluff. I hope you enjoy! **

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Kurt asked, seizing the moment. They had just found out that Jane was indeed Taylor Shaw. It only seemed right that he took her out to celebrate.

"Ah..? I'm not sure that's a good idea?" Jane said, but it was more of a question than anything.

"Of course it is, Jane." he replied, trying to convince her. "I promise… no strings… I just think we should go and celebrate…"

"Celebrate?" she asked unsurely. It was already a massive shock finding out she was Kurt's long lost childhood friend. She needed time to process… but she also didn't want to let him down.

"Do you like seafood?" he asked, ignoring her.

"I… I don't know?" she replied, eyeing him warily.

He chuckled.

"Of course not… you'll love it." he said, grabbing her coat for her. "Come on." he grabbed her by the elbow, leading her out of SIOC so fast she had no chance to protest.

He pulled up outside a fancy looking restaurant, putting the car in park, and taking the keys out of the ignition.

"Kurt… I'm not dressed for a place like this." she protested, looking down at her work attire.

"You look great." he chuckled, opening the door. He stood in front of the car waiting for her. "Come on." he said, waving her towards him.

Jane sighed. There was too much happening too fast, yet part of her was happy that she could do something as normal as going out for a meal. Besides, she had wanted to give seafood a go for a while now.

She got out of the car, following him inside. A waitress led them to a table, giving them each menus, before leaving them to make a decision.

"I have no idea what to order." Jane said, feeling completely lost.

Kurt shrugged.

"Why don't we order one of the platters? We could share."

Jane looked down at the platters on the menu, her eyes widening.

"They're really expensive!" she whispered. "There's no way I can afford that!"

Kurt chuckled again.

"My treat."

Jane shook her head.

"No way! I won't let you do that!"

Kurt reached out and took her hand across the table.

"Jane… it's just dinner… besides this was my idea." he said, amused at the look on her face.

The waitress came back and asked if they were ready to order. Kurt ordered the platter before Jane could protest again and sat back in his seat, looking at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Thank you." Jane said shyly. She wasn't used to being wined and dined. Especially by Kurt Weller.

"It's not a problem." he replied, giving her a crooked smile. "You can buy the drinks."

Jane laughed.

"That I can afford."

They sat there, making idle chit chat until their food arrived. Jane's eyes widened.

"This is too much." she whispered, overwhelmed by all the food that was set in front of her.

Kurt smiled.

"You deserve it."

Jane gave him a confused look. He shrugged.

"I just think you've been through alot… you deserve a night off." He looked at her seriously, before waving his hand in the air. "Right enough of that… dig in."

Jane let herself relax, smiling up at him.

"Ok…" she said, picking up a piece of shrimp.

"God this is good!" she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

Kurt grinned, happy she had finally let her walls down a little. They ate in companionable silence for a while, before Kurt looked up at her. She had stopped eating and was looking a little uncomfortable.

"You ok?" he asked, taking in her pale features.

She cleared her throat, bringing her fingers up to her mouth.

"Yeah… I just… suddenly I'm not feeling so well."

"Do you want to leave?" he asked, starting to get a little concerned.

She nodded, swallowing thickly.

Kurt went up and quickly paid the bill. He helped her to her feet, leading her back to the car.

Halfway to her house, she started feeling really hot. And itchy.

_Oh god._

She opened the sun visor, staring at her reflection in horror. A hive-like rash had appeared on her cheeks and was tracking down her neck. She turned to look at Kurt and his eyes widened in shock.

He paused for a second.

"...maybe I should take you to the hospital?"

Jane shook her head.

"Jane… I think you're having an allergic reaction… you could get really sick." Making a decision, he turned around, driving back towards the hospital.

"Kurt…"

"No Jane. You're seeing a doctor… and that's final." he said cutting her off.

"No… Kurt." she brought her hand up to her mouth. "Pull over!" she cried desperately. "Pull over!" she yelled again.

Kurt, sensing her urgency, pulled over quickly. Jane opened the door while the car was still moving, scrambling onto the sidewalk. She clutched at her belly with one hand, and braced herself on the sidewalk with the other, as she lost the contents of her stomach.

Kurt put the car in park and raced around to her, pulling her hair off her face.

"Oh Jane…" he whispered, rubbing her back. She was definitely having an allergic reaction. He needed to get her to a doctor quickly. They had no idea how bad she was going to get.

He looked in the trunk of his car, finding a water bottle and a plastic bag.

"Here." he said, handing her the bottle. "It might be a little warm but it will help wash the taste out."

She accepted the water, taking a tentative sip before spitting it onto the pavement.

"You good?" he asked, crouching beside her.

She nodded, her eyes closing in disgust.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital."

He helped her back into the car, giving her the plastic bag incase she lost the battle with her stomach again. He got in the car, speeding off towards the hospital.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Jane grimaced.

"Not awesome." she relied.

"What are you feeling?" He wanted to know the extent of her reaction.

"Hot, itchy, nauseous and my stomach really hurts." she admitted. "And my mouth is starting to tingle."

"How about your breathing?" he asked, concerned about the symptoms in her mouth.

"It's ok…" she said, rubbing her abdomen. "It's mostly my stomach…" she grimaced, leaning forward when a particularly painful cramp hit. He reached out, putting his hand on her back, trying to comfort her.

Thankfully they weren't too far from the hospital. He pulled into the drop off zone, parking the car and getting out to help her to her feet. The rash on her face had gotten worse, and she had started shaking.

She wasn't doing so good.

He helped her into the ER reception, walking her up to the front desk.

"Hi she's having an allergic reaction, we need help." he said politely, yet urgently.

The nurse at reception took one look at Jane, and got to her feet rushing to get a wheelchair.

They helped Jane into it and wheeled her into the ER. They got her situated in a cubicle, the nurse taking down her obs. She handed Kurt a stack of paperwork and told them a doctor would be along shortly.

Kurt sat down on a chair beside Jane's bed, paperwork in hand. He stole a glance at her, his heart twinging at the discomfort on her face.

The doctor came in fairly quickly. Anything regarding allergic reactions had the risk of turning south fast.

He did his workup quickly, checking her vitals and asking her questions about her symptoms. He was kind and thorough and told her she would be ok after a course of high dose antihistamines and an antiemetic to help her stomach.

A nurse came in shortly setting up an IV. Jane would be in hospital for four to six hours, depending on how her symptoms progressed.

She had started vomiting again, Kurt offering her what comfort he could as she was violently sick into a bowl.

She spat then grimaced.

"This is revolting." she complained, bringing her hand back up to rest on her sore stomach.

Kurt smiled sympathetically, rubbing her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"Ruining dinner."

He chuckled.

"This isn't your fault. You didn't do this on purpose, Jane..." He paused. "... or did you?"

Her eyes widened, then relaxed seeing the amused look on his face.

She was starting to feel slightly better, the drugs finally doing their job.

"You don't have to stay…" she said quietly, suddenly feeling quite self conscious.

He smiled gently, leaning back into his chair.

"Well I don't exactly have anywhere else to be… you see my date ended rather abruptly." he teased.

Jane huffed.

"I thought you said this was no strings attached." she retaliated.

He shrugged.

"The strings attached when you puked on my shoes."

Jane reached out and smacked him on the arm.

"You're not going to let me live this down, are you?" she asked, feeling slightly mortified.

He chuckled.

"Nope… though you could make it up to me."

Jane raised her eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Well we could try dinner again?" he asked, though there was a hint of something else in his eye. Did he look nervous?

Jane smiled softly.

"Ok… but this time I choose where we eat."

Kurt chuckled again.

"Fair enough."


End file.
